


Violet-ly in Love

by Savorysavery



Category: Rat Queens
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2647937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savorysavery/pseuds/Savorysavery





	Violet-ly in Love

**Summary:** This is weird, even for us.

 **Genre:** Romance

 **Rated:** T

 **Warnings:** Cursing

* * *

 

 

Liking girls was weird for Dee: weirder than worshiping N’rygoth, or boys that smelled uncomfortable weird. Even troll mucus would be more welcome than the feelings Dee felt in her chest cavity, in a place she couldn’t heal, despite her healing prowess.

 

“You okay?” Violet asked. She ran a hand over her red hair, pulled back into a fuzzy, fluffy ponytail. “You look… sick.”

 

“No, not sick,” Dee confirmed. “Not sick at all.” _I don’t think at least, N’rygoth’s ballsack be damned._

She wasn’t sick, and she most definitely wasn’t in love with Violet and her drawven mannerism, her strong arms, cunning plans, and terrible – but well timed –  puns.  She _definitely_ didn’t want to kiss Violet, especially with as close as the girl’s lips were. That’d be… gross, right?

 

“You look a little green,” Violet said, leaning closer. _Damn her, damn her, damn her,_ Dee though, leaning back. She ran a hand through her thick curls, scrunching up the kinky ringlets anxiously. “Need a drink to loosen up?”

 

“No!” Dee squeaked, scooting away. What had possessed her to come to Violet’s apartments? Was she _crazy_?

 

No, Dee was simply in love. _Violet-ly in love_ , she though, rolling her eyes. The pun was so bad that Dee burst out in loud guffaws, further confusing Violet. “You _do_ need a drink.”

 

“No, I-” _I, what?_ Dee thought. _Want to press my lips to yours like in those cheesy, terrible romance novels?_ Indeed, that’s what she wanted: nothing more, and certainly nothing less.

 

Violet leaned close once more, taking Dee’s hand in hers. “I know it’s weird, Dee,” she whispered. “But I also know this is what you’d like… am I right?”

 

Dee managed a nod, eyes shifting back down to Violet’s lip. Her beard had began to grow back, a few lines of bright red hair above her lips and a few, matching patches on her cheeks, like rogue. Dee’s throat and mouth went dry, but she forced herself to nod again, just in case Violet though she was still freaking out.

 

“Good,” Violet whispered. She shifted, tilting her head up towards Dee. Dee’s hand squeezed Violet’s surprisingly hard, and Violet chuckled. “Let me show you how us dwarven maidens do things.”


End file.
